1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter grid and, more particularly, to a movable filter grid for a drain inlet that can be conveniently mounted on irregular terrains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flooding in urban areas is oftentimes caused by blocked drains and sewers. Effective sewer drainage depends on constant cleanup of foreign matters, such as garbage, plastic bags, tree leaves, stones and the like. However, the constant cleanup is not sufficient to meet the need of a modernized society. To further avoid cloggage in sewers, drain covers and drain gates are mounted on floor drain outlets to prevent debris from entering sewer lines or blocking household drain pipes.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional drain grate 90 has a support frame 92, a filter frame 91, and a mounting seat 93. The filter frame 91 is formed on a top of the support frame 92, and has multiple drain holes disposed in grate shape and formed through the filter frame 91. The mounting seat 93 is formed on a bottom of the support frame 92 and is mounted on a drain inlet. Although the conventional drain grate 90 can block debris flowing with water outside the drain inlet during a raining day, the drain grate 90 has the following drawbacks in design.
As the drain grate 90 is designed to match the drain inlet in size, the drain holes on the filter frame 91 are usually not every large. When tree leaves and scrape papers with sizes larger than a drain inlet flow to the drain inlet, the drain grate 90 can block out the tree leaves and scrape papers while the tree leaves and the scrape papers are left on the filter frame 91 to cover the drain holes of the filter frame 91. Normal drainage through the drain inlet is certainly affected and flooding arises accordingly.